


吃错药可不是闹着玩的

by DylanMalfoy



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanMalfoy/pseuds/DylanMalfoy
Summary: 周宝宝误食助兴药





	吃错药可不是闹着玩的

周九良头疼的时候就觉得有些不对劲了，很不对劲的那种不对劲。

孟鹤堂看出来他不舒服，帮他打圆场说是喝多了，带回去休息。一包厢的人唱的开心也没人理他们，这就架着周九良出来了。这孩子倒也奇怪，没感冒没咳嗽就是头有些晕，孟鹤堂摸了一把，还有点儿发烧，心说放宿舍的话怕是没人照顾更严重了，就直接给拉自己家去了。

周九良在副驾上罕见的没摆出下台后的粘人状态，他专心的玩着自己的扣子。孟鹤堂红灯的时候看了一眼，这孩子已经扯掉三个扣子了，正在扯第四个。看来真的是醉的不轻。

“扯掉的记得捡上，回去了我给你缝，好好的衣服，别糟践。”  
周九良听见这句话，猛的回头，好像刚发现车上还有个人似的。倒是真的没再扯扣子，只是脸色更红了。

孟鹤堂踩了一脚油门，赶紧回去给孩子找点退烧药。

他把滚烫烫的周九良拎进屋，周九良在沙发上左扭右扭，“孟哥，我能不能洗个澡？”  
孟鹤堂探探他的额头，体温也一直没降。周九良咬了咬下唇，抖了一下。  
“你这样去洗澡，回头发烧更严重了。”孟鹤堂在旁边坐下来，捏了周九良的脸往两边拉。  
周九良的眼睛难得带着点儿红，看起来可怜巴巴的。“我真的需要洗个澡，孟哥。”好像连声音也都不太对劲了。  
孟鹤堂败下阵来，“成吧，水放热点儿啊，你自己知道怎么调。我去给你找药，你洗完出来了赶紧吃上。”

周九良姿势怪异的窜到浴室去了，半小时还没出来。孟鹤堂估摸着是忘记拿浴衣了，就拿了自己的浴衣去敲浴室的门，没人应。

该不是睡着了吧，天啊这祖宗，感冒再加重就废了。

周九良没锁门，孟鹤堂推门进去的时候气的想踹人。这家伙连衣服都没脱，泡了一缸凉水，眼见着敞开的胸膛都烧红了。他把周九良从凉水里捞出来，那人居然还醒着，扭着身子躲，孟鹤堂气不过抽了他一下，然后，他就发现周九良为什么躲了。

一柱擎天。

湿透衣物绷在身上，衬衫本来就缺了扣子，跟没穿差不多。灰色的运动裤被浸成深色，反而显得那家伙事儿更夺人眼球。

孟鹤堂咽了口口水，周九良推着他让他出去，急的声音都不对了“先生，您出去吧，我自己能解决。求您了。”

“你•••这是怎么回事儿啊？”孟鹤堂抱着肩看他。

“我也不知道，可能今天没注意吃了什么，先生您快出去吧，别看了。”周九良捂着自己，又觉得这个姿势太羞耻了，转身对着墙。  
孟鹤堂想了想，烧饼今天来的时候带着盒糖，当时他嘲笑说这么大个男人居然喜欢小女生的零食。烧饼笑地贼兮兮的小声说，这可是好东西，吃了之后小四喜欢着呢。然后小四瞅见了，红着脸往烧饼背上狠狠甩了一巴掌。烧云饼就丢下糖哄人去了。这情况，多半是周九良吃了那糖了。

他叹口气，出去了。周九良放松之余又有些失望，完了，孟鹤堂看来是对自己真的没兴趣，也是，突然发情，还是在他的浴缸里，肯定吓着孟哥了。多好的机会啊，自己怎么就没掌握住告个白什么的。他躺下去把自己整个塞到凉水里，试图冷静下来。

孟鹤堂在课厅给烧饼打电话，“烧饼啊，你那糖到底什么来路，我家猫吃了现在叫的快吵死我了！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈那是人吃的啊，哈哈哈哈哈，你家公猫母猫啊？”  
“公的啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你哈哈哈哈哈，你赶紧给找只母猫吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

孟鹤堂啪的把电话押了。他看看浴室，伸手搓了把脸，成吧，药性是搞清楚了。本来还计划着等这阵忙完了好好告个白呢，现在看来，倒是可以跳过这一步了。

只是，浴室那个人，真的愿意和他一起吗？

【浴室】  
孟鹤堂第二次推开门的时候，周九良正在试图脱掉自己的裤子。手指顿在褪了一半的裤边，真的眼睛都红了。不过不是委屈害怕，而是被欲望烧红的。

孟鹤堂的头发乖顺的散下来，换了家居服，领口危险的晃悠着，露出细长的锁骨。

孟鹤堂站在浴缸前，对湿淋淋的人伸出手，温暖而可靠。“九良，出来。”

周九良被蛊惑了，他踏出浴缸，在地上洇出一片水渍。孟鹤堂把干燥柔软的毛巾覆在他的脑袋上，替他脱了早就不成样子的衬衣，在一旁放下一套浴袍。

“擦干，出来，我有话跟你说。”周九良的眼角的到一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

【卧室】

周九良把浴袍的带子扎的很紧，头发上还滴着水。他小步走着，努力不让孟鹤堂注意到剩下那鼓胀的物件。孟鹤堂拉过毛巾，替他擦着发梢。他离得太近了，周九良可以嗅得到他身上还没来得及散去的古龙水，家居服的领口随着孟鹤堂上下动作的胳膊滑落一点点，露出白皙的胸膛，却又很快被遮住。  
周九良咬了咬下唇，指甲快掐进掌心。【忍耐，周九良你给我忍住！】

这边他正给自己打气加油，那边孟鹤堂却施施然的开口。

“你误服了一个流氓落在咱们后台的助性小玩意儿，”他掀起长而翘的睫毛，“简单地说，你吃了春药。”

周九良只顾着叮孟鹤堂开合的唇，红润，饱满，还看得到一点粉嫩的舌尖。

孟鹤堂凑的更近些，抬手摸上周九良的侧脸。他快把自己的下唇咬烂了。

“九良。”

“孟，孟哥”

“你要我吗？”

周九良有些懵，他，说什么？狂喜从孟鹤堂触在侧脸的掌心闯进来，瞬间席卷了周九良所有的理智，他刚刚说什么？

孟鹤堂扯掉盖在周九良头上的毛巾，贴近被灯光刺的睁不开眼的人，测了头，用鼻尖去蹭周九良的人中，这是个很暧昧的角度。周九良呼出的气体，混合了逐渐升温的空气，随着孟鹤堂的呼吸，再被喷在周九良的唇上时，还带着点孟鹤堂的体温。

“周九良，你要不要我？”

周九良的手颤抖的覆上孟鹤堂的腰际，把他拉进，再拉近，他近乎虔诚的被孟鹤堂圈在怀里，说出的话却带着自卑的试探。

“先生，真的可以吗？您，当真愿意？”

孟鹤堂没有回答，或者说，他勾住周九良的脖子，献上去的唇，就是最好的回答。

【待续•••】  
  
被周九良扑到床上的时候孟鹤堂感慨了一下，九良真的是个好孩子，被烧到这份上了还记得给自己垫着头怕自己磕了。他勾着周九良的脖子把他拉下来吻，周九良盲目的咬着他的唇，有点疼，孟鹤堂主动伸出舌尖去描画周九良的唇线，刚走了一半就被那人把舌尖含了吮着，便也由着他去。灵巧的舌尖在口腔中点火，前一秒吮着牙床，后一秒就去勾动另一条不知所措的舌，勾起来，拖出来，细细的吻上去。  
周九良被孟鹤堂的吻技安抚，却又想起来，先生是吻过谁才练的这般好技术，心里的委屈漫上来，他制住孟鹤堂的下巴，凶狠的吻回去。孟鹤堂节奏被打乱，被这般不顾一切的吻堵得只能张口承受。他伸手抚着周九良的后脑，微微挣脱出来喘了口气，立马被拖回去含住舌尖吮吸，周九良的小虎牙叼着他的下唇，就像叼着一块果冻，细细研磨着。孟鹤堂由着他吻，想着明天唇角铁定肿了。

好歹他还没忘记正事，右手拨开与老的带子，去捞早就挺立起来的小家伙。额，错了，大家伙。  
周九良硬了得有二十分钟了，这一碰，整个人都抖了一下，带着一声闷哼，脸红着就要躲。

孟鹤堂赶紧把左腿拦上他的腰把人勾回来。“乖，听孟哥的，先让你出来好不好，挺久的了，别憋坏了。”

周九良神色复杂的看着孟鹤堂，他是想把孟鹤堂办了的，现在就交代了，待会儿怎么办啊，难不成等下次再找机会？

孟鹤堂太懂他了，主动抬跨蹭了蹭他，亲了亲他的额头“我这一晚上都是你的，不急。”

说着话，手底下迅速的动作着，从囊袋滑到马眼，把前液抹满整个柱身，拢了拳上下套弄起来。周九良痴痴地看着孟鹤堂，那人垂了眼去描自己身下的物件，眼皮微颤，睫毛跟只蝴蝶一样的抖。他随着孟鹤堂的视线低头看去，孟鹤堂的手指虚握，上下滑动着挤压自己，指缝肩亮晶晶的全是自己渗出的液体。

爽不爽先放一边，单说孟鹤堂替自己撸着这件事，已经超出了周九良最美的梦。说不上是自己的东西沾湿了孟鹤堂的手还是孟鹤堂腿还挂在自己腰上，这其中哪件事让周九良冲昏了头，总之，他没在孟鹤堂手里坚持过第三分钟。

浊液溅在孟鹤堂的衣服上，锁骨上。周九良用小臂撑着自己，着迷的看着。这个人，被自己从谪仙的位置拉了下来，心甘情愿的躺在自己身下。他凑上去吻孟鹤堂，嘟囔着“先生，我觉得像是在做梦。”

孟鹤堂回吻着他，抱着他努力翻了个身，跨坐在周九良身上，隔着薄薄的家居裤，臀下垫着刚发泄完还没软下去的性器。

他伸了伸胳膊，把乱七八糟的短袖掀掉，然后踢掉自己的裤子。贴身的内裤勾勒出饱满的臀，周九良眼尖的发现孟鹤堂浅灰的内裤上有一团水渍，小孟同学抬头挺胸的站着。

孟鹤堂俯下身去亲他，性器隔着布料去磨蹭周九良的，周九良捉住他的臀瓣他他按下来，两根东西紧紧的挤在一起。他的手伸进布料里，揉捏着那两瓣丰润的肉，孟鹤堂的皮肤好像有吸力，周九良只觉得一刻都不想放开。孟鹤堂本来任由周九良修长的手指揉捏他，但周九良慢慢的捏着浑圆往两边拉，中间的穴口露出来，他不知怎的就害羞了，扭着臀躲。  
臀上挨了周九良轻轻的一下，那人叼着他的耳垂，把软滑的声音喂进他的耳朵里“先生，您是我的。”

孟鹤堂不躲了，他红着脸从床头柜里翻出一管护手霜，递给周九良。周九良挤了大块抹在穴口，却没有有一点能被填进甬道。小弦师修长的指尖裹了润滑，探进一节去，被内壁紧紧咬出，孟鹤堂咬了下唇把额头抵在周九良肩上。

细长的手指进的很快，单纯的抽插着，第二根带着更多被捂化了的油脂，湿哒哒的捅进来。手指的动作开始不那么单纯。周九良的手指在孟鹤堂体内撑开来，撑出一条小小的缝隙，什么坚硬的东西闯进来，孟鹤堂还来不及尖叫，肠道内部就涌入大股冰冷滑腻的东西。

是那管护手霜！孟鹤堂的耳尖都红了。冰凉的膏体被周九良的手指搅弄的发出咕叽咕叽的水声，每加入一根手指，周九良的动作就带上更多的变化。弹的好三弦的手指灵活极了，甬道被撑出各种形状，最后在肠壁上轻轻刮蹭着，孟鹤堂被刺激的弹起来，又被周九良按着腰带回去。

臀尖抵着已经又精神起来的性器上，周九良引着孟鹤堂去握住两根性器，孟鹤堂没了支撑，上半身整个趴在周九良身上，乳尖蹭着那人的胸肌，痒意漫上来，引得孟鹤堂止不住的晃着腰。

周九良的手指抽插的越来越快，他几乎要握不住手中的性器，后穴习惯了手指的抠弄，竟渐渐生出些不满来。他觉得痒，手指只能时不时蹭过某个能让他跳起来的地方，且因着周九良故意使坏，蹭过也只是淡淡的，还来不及体会蚀骨的快感就又消失不见，孟鹤堂挺着腰，主动地吞着手指，讨好的去亲周九良。

周九良正忙着在他脖颈上吮出一串玫瑰色的印子。现下已经吻到了锁骨，他叼着锁骨慢慢使力，虎牙下的皮肤发白，最后渗出一点红，被他舌尖一卷，舔了去。那一点点的红痕被叼着反复吸吮，变成一片瑰色的暧昧痕迹。

孟鹤堂撑起身子，顶着满胸膛的吻痕，拽着周九良的手，把做乱的手指拉出来，挑衅的捉住周九良硬的紧贴在小腹上的阴茎，用湿润的穴口蹭了蹭。

周九良眯着眼睛看他，看见孟鹤堂舔了舔唇，一双眼睛流露出平时见不到的慵懒，色气。

下一秒，他掀翻了孟鹤堂，掐着那人的腰捅进去。  
孟鹤堂的惊呼被埋在枕头里，带着旖旎的味道渗出来。


End file.
